


Overwatch With Seven Around (Male Farting)

by sevkibitzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Farting, M/M, lots and lots of butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevkibitzer/pseuds/sevkibitzer
Summary: Seven Snow, the newest recruit to Overwatch's hero ranks, is a gay male with a lot of love to give. Quickly after his initiation, serving as a guinea pig for Winston and Dr. Ziegler's "Caduceus Gauntlets", he enters a polyamorous relationship with Reinhardt, Winston, and Roadhog, bringing the three men together with warmth and kindness. He loves them more than anything in the world, and they feel the same way; watch as they interact with one another, experience their individual relationship dynamics, and enjoy all the fun they get into.Most of said fun involves their butts. Even more involves their farts.





	1. Crusader Online

It left a trail of embers like faeries. As the flaming crescent passed Seven, just ever-so-slightly to the right, he could feel a few hairs on the tip of his beard singe. Of all injuries, he hated burns the most. But he was winded, and his hulking opponent knew it. The sound of a jet starting up, its pieces revolving, and the man before him seemed to fly.  
He knew everything about Reinhardt’s armour and his battling habits--he had seen enough of him from behind to know even the rhythm of his breathing. But he had no choice--he hadn’t the kit to deal with a massive body of armour launching itself toward him. He was too tired to dodge. So, he let him take him.  
As the massive armoured arm collided with his chest, he lost his breath. But  
Seven grinned, and wrapped his arms around the Crusader’s waist. And he felt the older man clench, his soft white beard bristling the young man’s curly hair.  
A massive hand closed around his back, and Reinhardt peeled him away as if it were nothing. He raised him above his head. In one fluid motion, he was slamming fast toward the ground--in his mind, he could see his spine break, all the air leave his lungs.  
But Reinhardt stopped before it came true. The man dangled his opponent inches from the ground, and let out a guffaw. He gently set the man on his feet. “You can do better zan zat, my little Crusader!”  
As the hulking German slapped his back a little too hard, Seven lost his breath again, but managed a chuckle. “I did do better in the first three rounds… I’m just tired, that’s all.” He caught his breath with a little panting. “...And maybe a little distracted.”  
“Perhaps zat’s enough for now, zen!” The old man bore a satisfied grin, panting, glistening in the heat of a long sparring session. Seven knew that this was one of the things that made him happiest. He was thankful he got to see him like this, sparkling with sweat and with a fire in his eyes. He followed his clanking form into the locker room, watching him as a stargazer eyes the sky. 

Seven opened his locker and fiddled with his armour as Reinhardt did the same. It was a much simpler process for him, though; with a few buttons, his mechanical hauberk freed itself, and he pulled it over his head. His bare chest bore a tuft of fur that tended to peek from his collar. He began to fiddle with the Caduceus gauntlets--and something slammed hard into the locker above him, making him jump and turn.  
Reinhardt was above him, bare-chested and still glistening. That fire in his eyes met his, and with a smirk, he leaned down toward him. “Why don’t you shower vith me, Bärchen?”  
Seven couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so corny.”  
“I vill take zat as a yes!!” Reinhardt bellowed, and casually threw him over his shoulder. Seven burst into laughter, playfully struggling against his grip.  
They made it to the showers, but Rein didn’t put him down. He noticed now the hulking German was wearing only a pair of tight white briefs. They hugged his meaty cheeks so well, Seven had to stop squirming just to gaze longingly at them. If Rein hadn’t dwarfed him in size, he’d reach down to give them a squeeze…  
He jolted as Rein beat him to it. His massive, warm hand squeezed Seven’s ass, and he heard him hum with content. With his other, he turned the shower on, and hot water splashed at his feet. He fiddled with the smaller man’s zipper, and pulled his body free in a fluid motion.  
“Oho, vat’s zis?” He palmed Seven’s already erect cock, teasing him.  
Seven blushed, but smiled. “C’mon, Rein, put me down! It’s my turn.”  
“Hmmm.” and he once again righted him, and dropped the naked man on his feet. With the same fluid motion, Seven’s hungry hands grabbed his meaty ass, and he shuddered. He smelled the musk on his skin, and the throbbing erection contained in those briefs. He wouldn’t delay--he pulled them down, and as the waistband fell, his cock sprang free, downed in the same white fuzz Seven loved so much. And Rein stepped out of them. Seven gripped them and raised them to his face, taking a long whiff of the man’s musk, and tossed them away to add to the pile.  
They stand naked before each other, and their eyes moved up and down their bodies, like they always did. They simply couldn’t get enough of each other. Seven’s soft belly covered in his curly, unimaginably soft hair, travelling all the way down to his thick cock, where the hair grew thick and pillowy. Reinhardt’s chest bore an impressive tuft of beautiful, snow-white hair that was wet with sweat, and he had happy trails on his front and back, leading to his throbbing cock and round ass. His crack was downed with the same fur, and made his ass reek with musk. Where once abs had been, with age his stomach had softened, and was now heaven to lay on.  
Their minds swimming with those thoughts, Seven stepped into the hot water and teasingly rubbed himself. Reinhardt joined him, wetting his long hair and tossing it back. Seven knew Reinhardt would want to touch him, and so he merely stood there, lightly running his hands through his own wet curls. And sure enough, Rein’s hands met him covered in soap.  
He washed the boys body gently and tenderly, mostly from behind. He leaned down at one point to rest his head on Seven’s, merely feeling their wet skin pressed together. He shuddered at the man’s touch, as his warm skin caressed his cock, as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck.  
Then, it was Seven’s turn. He lathered the man’s thick, hairy legs, giving his meaty ass special attention. Reinhardt groaned with pleasure. His hands were small but deft, with fingers that knew the most gentle and skilled touches. He drew a hand from his rear between his legs, teasing his taint and giving his balls a grope. Once again, the man groaned, this time hunching over with a palm resting on the wall. Seven sighed, taken by the giant. He moved his hands up his chest, running his hands through his thick chest hair, and rubbing his tender nipples with his thumbs. “Arms up.”  
Reinhardt kept his hands on the wall, but raised them high enough to reveal his pits. There were incredibly thick tufts of white hair there, and the air immediately permeated with his strong, thick musk. Seven couldn’t help but groan hungrily. And he washed those, too.  
“On your knees.”  
Reinhardt winced and bit his lip, and his hulking form slowly sat before him. He rested his ass on his ankles, giving the smaller man the reach he needed to clean him. The man moved to scrub his back and, knowing the sensitive spot in the curve above his ass, gave it a gentle, slow rub. Reinhardt was panting now, his throbbing cock leaking. Seven moved again. He wanted to see it for himself.  
He stood before Reinhardt, who remained on his knees, gently stroking his thick cock. His large hands made it look small--but as he brushed them away to palm it himself, it fit perfectly into the man’s hands. And with a squeeze, he slowly pumped it, and Reinhardt groaned weakly. Seven stared long and lovingly at his wincing face, loving every part of it. He reached up and touched his cheek, and the man opened his dark eyes. With the scar covering his left, he looked like a warrior--and Seven loved seeing him so soft, to have him in his palm, to have the freedom to kiss him.  
So he brought their lips together, and their breath and beards mingled, sending tingling up both of their bodies. Rein panted into the kiss. He pressed his groin against the soft belly covered in white fur. They were both insatiably erect, and neither knew what to do with themselves. They stay like that for a moment, panting.  
And then, Seven feels a movement against his sensitive cock. Reinhardt’s innards audibly groan, and Seven’s eyes grow wide for a moment. When they meet the German’s, he is grinning widely.  
“Oh, please,” Seven groans, suddenly overcome with pleasure, “tell me that was what I think it was.”  
Reinhardt kissed him again. He pounded his own chest with his fist… and broke the kiss. He belched loudly in the boy’s face, sighing, and bore another toothy grin. “I’ve been holding it in for you, Bärchen. I zink I’m about ready…” Seven’s entire face flushed red, and he was the one biting his lip. “Please, give it to me.”  
Reinhardt smirked. “On your knees.”  
And so Seven fell to his knees, resting his own round cheeks on his ankles, and watched as the man stood. He looked down at the boy and gave his cock a stroke, then slowly, slowly turned.  
And he was eye level with that ass he loved so much, its thick cheeks a foot from his face. Then, inches. And then, pressed against him.  
His nose between those cheeks touched Reinhardt’s pucker, and it rested hot against him. He reached up to squeeze those cheeks, and he felt another groaning deep within the man. Reinhardt rubbed his stomach, huffing with discomfort. “It’s a big one. I vould brace myself if I vere you.”  
Seven took a long, deep sniff of his musk and buried his face in his ass.  
Reinhardt grunted lightly, and that’s all it took. The man farted loudly, leaning over to press his ass harder into the man’s face. It was long and deep, trumpetting against his face. Most of all, though, it was hot, but smelled mild, and didn’t burn his nose. And so Seven flared his nostrils, taking long, deep whiffs of the disgusting fart. He could drink in that scent all day, as it stewed with the man’s musk and was amplified by the hot water that ran down their bodies. Reinhardt pushed again, and let out a silent fart that was even hotter--one that did make his eyes water. And he sighed with relief and patted his stomach.  
He grinded his ass against the man’s face, grinning. And he stepped forward, Seven leaning back away from his rear. He wanted to get a good look at those cheeks, to see them wobble and move. Reinhardt looked back at him, and saw him pumping his cock with quick, deft motions. He clenched and unclenched his cheeks for him, reaching back to spread his cheeks, to let them fall again and jiggle.  
“Oof. Vait a moment…” He pressed a palm against his stomach again. “I’ve got anozzer. Hmmm…” He made fists and Seven saw his ass clench, those massive, meaty glutes straining to force a burst of flatus out of his body. It came out with a sound like a tuba. His cheeks spread slightly, showing his hole as he let out the bombastic, nasty fart. It petered off with a few jolts, sounding like smaller toots, before hissing to a stop. And its smell was like a thick cloud that surrounded them. Reinhardt sniffed and fanned a hand behind his ass. “Phew! Zat was a rough one! Feelz good, zough.”  
Seven heard his relief, heard the loud trumpeting, smelled the thick fart and thrusted his hips. “Agh, fuck--Reinhardt--!!”  
Reinhardt turned his head again, cocking an eyebrow with a proud grin. He saw the man shoot ropes of thick cum onto his stomach, one shooting so far with pent-up pleasure that it stuck in his beard. And when he heard the man sigh, his grin fell, and he bit his lip.  
He turned to look at the man who had been so racked by the stench of his farts, by the sight of his body, by his voice and words--and the thought sent waves of heat through his body. He stroked his cock to the sight of him.  
Seven lay prone, his dick still throbbing, still hazy from the orgasm that wracked his form. He looked up at Reinhardt and smiled. The sight of that hit the man like a punch to the gut. He hunched over, pumping his cock madly.  
“Mmmh, fuck, Rein--give it to me.” Seven said, still in his haze, looking up at the man with dazed and hungry eyes.  
Reinhardt began to hump his own hand, to thrust against the air--and his cock throbbed, he panted. With two long, final strokes, he moaned. “Seven!! Take it!!” and he shot his own thick cum all over the man, once, twice, three times--but he kept pumping, and shot six times, before dropping to his knees and panting.  
They remain like that for a while, and Seven let the water wash the thick cum off of his body. He was the first to move. He rose when he was clean, and moved to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders, hugging him tightly… then the older man sat down on the shower floor, and Seven sat in his lap, hugging his chest. He wrapped the smaller man in his huge arms, and they remain there for a long time, breathing slowly and letting the hot water run over their bodies.


	2. Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine check leads to some steamy fun, fueled by some of Seven's cooking. This will be a recurring theme.

“I see. And your biotic amplifier…?”  
“Working just fine.”  
Winston scribbled and nodded, with a pensive look on his face. Seven crossed his legs absentmindedly, examining the back and palm of his hand, opening and closing it. His gauntlets made noise as the digits touched one another.   
“I’m glad to hear it.” Winston adjusted his glasses, and the man did the same. The scientist smiled at him. “It seems like the gauntlets have been a success.”  
“Mhm. You and Doctor Ziegler really outdid yourselves.” Seven flushed a little. “I’m really thankful that you’ve let me use them.”  
“After seeing you in the field, I couldn’t imagine anyone more qualified.” Winston grinned, setting his clipboard aside. “That’s all I need to know. Unless there’s anything else you need to tell me…”  
“Oh! I almost forgot.” Seven thumbed the glowing gem-like protrusion embedded in the palm of his left gauntlet. “I think there may be something shorting out…”  
Winston immediately stepped toward him. “May I have a look?”  
Seven nodded and surrendered his palm. Winston grasped it in his large hand, examining it closely with his other on his glasses. Perplexed, he looked up at the man, who merely shrugged. The scientist peered closer, taking his hand from his frame to fidget with the gadget.   
Seven closed his palm around Winston’s hand, placing his other on top, and stroked it lightly. Surprised, the scientist looked back up at him. Seven gave him a smug look and continued to hold his hand warmly. “Gotcha.”  
Immediately, Winston flushed. “Ah-aha… Good one.” But he didn’t remove his hand--he merely looked down at it, then squeezed Seven’s lightly.   
“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Seven asked, not a hint of anything but curiosity in his voice.  
“Oh. Well…” Winston pondered for a moment. “I had planned to run some tests regarding the Bubble Buckler’s energy functionality--” He caught Seven’s eye, and saw that he was smirking. “...Oh.” He flushed again, deeper this time. “...I, er, suppose I could make some time.”  
Seven removed his right hand and gently placed it on Winston’s cheek. He ran it slowly through the thick fur, tucking a piece behind his ear. “You’ve been working yourself to death over this, Winston. You deserve a break.”  
“I…” The scientist fidgeted a little. “...I suppose you’re right. A little break wouldn’t hurt.”  
Winston’s stomach growled, and the two both looked down at it.   
“When’s the last time you ate, Winston?”   
“Uh… this morning.”  
“...and what did you have?”  
Winston didn’t answer, but Seven knew. “Why don’t we have dinner together?”  
Winston’s blush didn’t falter at all. “I, uh. I’d like that.”

The two rested on the soft couch, satisfied. Jazz played lightly in the background. Winston patted his distended belly, stacking two discarded plates with his feet. He downed the last of a glass of milk, leaving a white streak on his lip, and sighed contentedly. “Your curry never ceases to amaze.”  
“I try my best.” Seven patted his own belly, letting out a belch. “‘Scuse me.”   
Winston’s stomach grumbled, and he answered with his own loud belch. He waved a hand in front of his mouth. “Heh. Excuse me.”  
Seven scooted closer to him. His gauntlets lay on an ottoman across the room. Winston had discarded his gloves, and his coat lay on his form unbuttoned, revealing his furry belly. It was round and plump, full to bursting with delicious curry. Seven drew a gentle hand to touch it, rubbing it in a slow circle. It was so soft between his fingers, he couldn’t help but lean in further, fully against the scientist.   
Winston sighed with contentment, with a light blush still lingering on his cheeks. The two lay like that for a while, listening to the smooth, sweet music for a while. The scientist was so relaxed, he could have fallen asleep like that. Then, Seven chuckled, and he opened his eyes. “What do we have here?”  
Winston jumped a little as Seven wrapped his palm around Winston’s erect cock. He hadn’t even noticed. “Uhhh… Well, um….” Seven didn’t say anything, just looked up at him mischievously. “...I like it when you touch me.” He blushed furiously.  
“You sure blush a lot. You don’t have to be embarrassed, Winston.” Seven spread his legs. “See?” He had undone his pants and revealed his tight briefs at some point, and his erection was begging to be let free, tenting against the fabric.   
Winston gulped. Seven sat up and threw his leg over Winston’s stomach, moving to sit in his lap. Their cocks brushed gently against each other, hot and erect. Winston winced with pleasure. Seven leaned on his plump stomach to kiss him, pressing against the soft flesh. Winston kissed him tenderly, his soft lips like velvet to Seven, who couldn’t get enough.   
As he rested his full weight on Winston’s stomach, his lap grew hot with a great, vibrating, trumpeting noise. Winston pulled back, looking surprised and ashamed. “Uh-um.. Excuse me.”  
Seven laughed. “It’s so cute when you apologize like that, big guy. You know we both love it.” He flared his nostrils and drank in the spicy scent the curry gave his fart. “It’s getting hot in here.”   
Seven’s stomach groaned, and he let out a long, hot fart of his own, leaning to the right. Winston huffed with enjoyment, sniffing the air as their stink mingled. And he reached down to grasp Seven’s briefs, lowering them. At the same time, Seven pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. They kissed again.  
“Let’s go to bed, big guy.”   
Winston huffed again, his cock throbbing. He rose from the couch, tossing his coat aside, standing in front of Seven completely naked. His ass was unbelievably plump, matching his belly, and bore that same fur that Seven loved so much. Between his cheeks, he could see his black, velvety pucker that strained as he let out another silent fart, perfuming the air with hot, spicy stench.   
Seven followed him, watching his ass move this way and that, his balls swaying lightly. As usual, he walked on all fours--Seven was always amazed by how fluid his motions were. It made him look big, powerful even. There was nothing Seven loved more than seeing him this way.  
Winston quickly input the passcode to open his bedroom, and the mechanical door slid open with a hiss. Inside, a large bed with neatly pressed sheets lay on a frame built into the floor. Winston removed his glasses, folding them, and set them on the nearby table. Seven did the same; two of the same sort, in different sizes. Winston hefted himself onto the bed, the mattress creaking under his weight. His back remained turned to the man, and he raised his thick cheeks slightly. He panted, his cock dripping slightly.  
“Are you that excited?” Seven grinned, though his own cock was throbbing in anticipation.   
Winston murmured in reply, but he wanted to hear it. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”  
“I… want it. Give it to me, please…” The scientist shuddered and raised his ass even more, giving a wiggle. His stomach audibly groaned, and he huffed. “I’m… I’m gonna fart. Hurry…”  
Seven wasted no time. He jumped onto the bed and gently gripped his fat cheeks, and ground his cock against the gorilla’s hole.   
Winston broke wind roughly against his hot cock, groaning as the incredibly long, rough burst of flatus filled the room with its loud, low trumpeting. It went on for so long that it petered off with a few smaller toots, and Winston ground his ass needily against Seven’s cock as it did. All at once, the room stank of curry and gas, and even Winston drank in the stink with some deep whiffing. “Phew… That’s better. Your curry always messes my stomach up…”  
“I know. That’s why I made it.”   
“Ooofff..” Winston’s stomach groaned again, and he let out a tiny toot. He chuckled. “You’re evil.”   
Seven patted his own stomach. “Not evil. Just deviant.” It grumbled back at him.   
Winston heard it, and rolled over onto his back, revealing his belly and cock again. Seven turned and placed his ass on his chest, then let out a long, vibrating fart. Winston huffed and gripped his cock, pumping it as the hot stench hit his nostrils. Seven’s ass was round and soft, but growing thick from rigorous training. It was covered in the same soft, curly hair that ran all over his body, thicker in areas of interest, like his ass crack. It was thickest there, trapping musk and giving his ass a strong scent. He spread his cheeks, and Winston grabbed him, pushing him back onto his face, to sit on his nose. The scientist moaned with ecstacy.   
Seven ground his ass onto his face, and farted deeply into it. He sighed, rubbing his grumbling stomach. He waved a hand in front of his face. “We stink.” He grinned and touched his cock.  
Winston surprised him with his wet, coarse tongue pressed against his hole. He let out a squeaky fart of surprise, before relaxing, more gas hissing out of his hole. “Ogh, fuck yeah, Winston…” He rode his tongue, grinding his hips and pumping his cock. He had a magical tongue; skilled and huge, so hot and soft, but with a coarse texture that tickled sensitive flesh.  
Winston clenched his ass cheeks as his stomach groaned in protest to Seven’s pressing against it, begging to let its load of farts out. But Winston controlled himself exceptionally well. He had been known to hold disgusting farts in all day long, until he was finally alone, and then stink up his entire private lab. Seven loved the way he looked--squirming, eating his ass, overcome with pleasure, but still straining to hold his farts in for him…  
The man leaned down and gave Winston’s short, but impressively thick, cock a kiss. Winston moaned loudly, “Fuck, Sev…!” He thrusted up and Sev licked along the shaft, from the base to the very tip, drawing out a delicious pearl of precum. He passed more gas into Winston’s face, and the latter went back to eating his ass, lapping at his sensitive hole, drawing out more loud moans of pleasure from Seven.   
A deep, ominous groan vibrated Seven as he leaned into Winston’s stomach. “Oooohhhhhh….I c-can’t…. Hold it much longer, Seven… It’s gonna come out….”   
So Seven rolled off Winston and spread his legs, prone against the wall. “Show off for me, please…. Give it all to me, Winston.” He gripped his cock and stroked it lightly.  
So he did. Winston stood, turning, so that Seven was eye-level to his fat, thick ass. And he gave it a wiggle, moving it just inches away from him. And then he let go.  
All at once, a bombastic fart hit him. It sounded like a wet tuba, low and groaning, the buildup of so much gas that Winston could hardly stand it. And then another--the same loud, bombastic tone burst forth from Winston’s jiggling cheeks, spread apart, to reveal that velvety pucker, emptying its gaseous contents in a disgusting cloud, straight into Seven’s face. He stroked his cock and groaned. And Winston sighed with ecstatic release, sticking his ass out as far as he could, overcome with the pleasure of letting out all the farts he had held in secretly since they had downed the curry. Two short toots, and another deep fart. He pressed his thick ass against Seven’s face, and farted deeply onto him, and Seven gave his hole a deep, wet kiss. Winston bucked his hips and moaned with ecstacy-- “Seven, I’m going to--I’m gonna--Fuck!” And Winston’s hole and cheeks clenched tightly against him, so tight that the next fart squeaked with pressure, vibrating against Seven’s nose. Seven felt warm, wet cum all over his thighs.   
“Gh-Winston--Winston!” And Seven shot thick ropes of cum all over himself. Some landed on the sheets, some far enough to reach Winston’s stomach fur, where it stuck and coated him in the warm stuff. He pumped and thrusted, and shot five times, moaning Winston’s name and various exclamations for what felt like forever. And when it was over, he lay back against the wall, and Winston let out a long, squeaky fart, before sighing. Seven responded by spreading his legs and farting deeply into the mattress.  
Winston huffed and sat down, between Seven’s legs, leaning back against him. They lay like that for a while, panting, basking in the afterglow. Seven nuzzled his furry back, rubbing Winston’s stomach. They even let out a few more farts--they’d have gas until the morning, surely. At least, they hoped so.  
Winston cleaned himself up with some towels he kept nearby, then turned his attention to Sev, mopping his cum up. He kissed him gently in the midst of it, his warm breath against his face.   
And they retired to bed, tossing a thick comforter over each other. They lay facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes; hazel locked with Winston’s stunning amber. And they were silent.  
“...I love you, Seven.” Winston said quietly, so that Seven could just barely hear him.  
Seven’s heart pounded in his ears, and he flushed bright red. But the shock subsided, and his entire face lit up.   
“I love you too, Winston. So much.” He beamed, still flushing bright red.  
“... ‘You sure blush a lot,’” Winston mocked, with a mischievous grin.  
Seven returned a grin of his own. He made a rolling gesture with his hand, and Winston chuckled, rolling over. The man wrapped his arms around him, groin pressed against Winston’s warm butt. He sighed with contentment, and Winston reached to the panel nearby, and lowered the lights. “Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, Seven's gauntlets are a pair. Each has the capability to heal like the Caduceus Staff, though at a reduced rate; as such, he can heal up to two allies at once. On his left, Winston has installed a modified bubble shield, called the Bubble Buckler; though smaller than Reinhardt's barrier, it serves as Seven's main defense, allowing him to shield himself and his allies while still maintaining the ability to heal with his right. However, he also receives an experimental self-defense weapon, the Beam Shortsword, prototyped and tested by Winston. He weilds it with his right. In short, he can switch between four modes; he can heal two allies at once, shield and heal, heal and hurt, or go full "little crusader" and serve as a miniature Reinhardt. He learns from the best, of course, as you can see here.


End file.
